


Little do you know (I'll love you till the sun dies)

by CallmeVee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mitchsen - Freeform, Or not, They're a mess, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: "I'll love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll waitI promise, you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait"





	Little do you know (I'll love you till the sun dies)

**Author's Note:**

> I must warn you of my lack of sleep, so all mistakes are mine. I'll edit later, maybe. 
> 
>  
> 
> I just felt the need to write something, _anything_.. So this little thing came up in just 5 hours or so? So let me know what you think, please :) Also, if you have a prompt to help me go back to writing, hmu on tumblr as imnotasuperhero

Seriously, how could she be  _ the one _ person Aubrey fucking Posen set eyes on? Being honest, she doubted someone as perfect as the blonde could mold to her messy  _ attitude _ , for lack of a better word. But she’d expected more from her. She’s earned it for leading the Belas to win the ICCAs championship, didn’t she?

 

Beca was never one to brag about her abilities and she would never ask for people to worship the floor she walked on. But she’s been expecting for her co-captain to show up at the airport. Or at least for a text wishing her good luck.

 

“I guess this is it,” a very teary Chloe interrupted her thoughts.

“Don’t do this,” Beca tried to keep her voice even. She hated when Chloe cried, and even more when it was her fault. “You know we’ll keep in contact.”

“That’s until you get all egocentric once you get famous that you’ll forget about us, simple mortals.” The pout on Chloe’s face was doing wonders to Beca, really.

“I’m better than that, Red. I will never forget about you, nor the Bellas.” Beca wrapped her arms around the redhead’s waist before she even could think about it. Something that surprised them both.

 

In all honesty, by the last few weeks, she’s starting doubting her decision of leaving Barden after the year was over. Not that she’ll ever admit it, but she has found a family in this group of misfits singers. She’s connected with them by now and she knew this was a hard decision to make. But when she got someone presenting her the opportunity in a silver plate, she was no idiot and knew that this kind of train wasn’t easy to catch up. So she agreed. She agreed to pursue her dream without looking back. It was what she’s always wanted, right? To make music and become a producer someday?

 

“Just promise you’ll get time for me when I go visit?” Chloe searched her eyes for confirmation.

“You know I’ll always have time for you,” she couldn’t resist tucking a strand of red hair behind Chloe’s ear. Something she’s got used to. “I’ll even let you snuggle up-” she was cut off by Chloe’s eager arms around her waist. “If, you behave.”

“I promise I’ll be in my best behavior.” Beca knew it was a lie, but she opted to just kiss her forehead instead. She was never the one to initiate contact, but Chloe’s turned from this insufferable ball of sunshine with no sense of “personal space” to Beca’s precious thing bit by bit and she knew she’d miss the heck out of the redhead. So she just stood there, taking in the scent of Chloe’s shampoo just to have something she could remember, just to feel closer to her. 

 

That is until the speakers called for Beca’s flight to board the plane that’d change her life completely.

  
  


 

 

**********

  
  


Aubrey had tried to get her feet moving, she really did. But it seemed like her body was growing roots right there. Just feet apart from the brunette.

 

All she wanted was to be  _ there _ , to hold Beca in her arms for the last time in hopes that she’d stay with her. All she wanted was to just  _ breathe her _ , one last time. Yet, she was unable to walk the few steps to the living room in where her Bellas had thrown a farewell party for Beca before she left.

 

She knew she couldn’t bear the feeling of Beca walking out from her. After all the bumps they had since the beginning of the years, all Aubrey wanted was to grasp Beca in her arms and never let her go. But some unknown feeling kept her hidden in her room. Her lungs seemed to lack oxygen every time she  _ tried _ to go meet them. So she just stayed there, like the coward she was.

 

The feeling of being left alone was just  _ too much _ for Aubrey to handle. Beca has settled camp in her heart and just refused to give up. Even if Beca was oblivious of the fact - and without even trying - she’s turned Aubrey’s world upside down. And that was something terrifying for her. She was so fucking obsessed with being in control of thing that she had literally shut down her emotions.

 

Aubrey was just  _ incapable _ of understanding her own emotions, so it was easier to just push them away. It was oh, so fucking easier to just avoid them and continue her day on autopilot. It was painful to see, really. But it was all she could do to keep her shit together.

  
  


Yet, the envelope in her hands could change everything. And if she’s got accepted, she sure as hell should pick up her game and just  _ woman up _ . She wasn’t a kid anymore, she was a fucking grown-up lady and she should act the age.

  
  
  


 

******

  
  


All Beca wanted was to come back home, change into comfortable pajamas and chill out for the weekend.  Who knew being an adult could be  _ so _ fucking stressful? Certainly not her. She almost wanted to be a kid again.  _ Almost _ . Having economic independence was something pretty cool, actually. She wouldn’t lie.

 

But what she found when she reached her floor was something she’s never even dreamed of. Not since a few days ago, anyway.  _ She just gave up on the possibility _ .

 

So when she saw Aubrey sitting at her door playing with her phone, her heart literally stopped beating. For a whole 10 seconds, she stopped breathing altogether.  _ Just like that _ . And it was thanks to her burning lungs that she somehow re-learned the activity all over again.

 

She had to pinch herself to accept this was real. Aubrey fucking Posen was at her door, without a warning, waiting for her.  _ She was here _ , of all places.

 

Her legs moved in a way aking to Bambi when he just started walking. The shock was so strong yet, that she felt like walking on shaking grounds. All her senses telling her to just run before the blonde could disappear into thin air, but her body just walked cautiously as if she was offering herself to her predator while doubting her decision all the way.

 

Thousands of words wanted to escape her mouth at the same time yet, she just went with a timid “Hi.”

 

Aubrey froze at the words and looked up, incredulity in her eyes. As if she hadn’t traveled all the way to New York to her place.

 

“Beca, hi.” The blonde eagerly got up to just stand there burning holes into Beca’s skull.

“I can’t believe you’re here. Why are you here?” Beca’s confusion was written all over her face. She just knew it.

“I just… I was hoping we could talk?” Aubrey tried softly and it somehow soothed Beca’s soul. Whatever the blonde had to say, the fact that she's come to her, was enough to fasten up her heartbeat.

“Uh, sure. Come on in,” she offered when she held the door open to the blonde. “You’d like something to drink?”

“I’m… coffee is good.” Aubrey corrected herself and Beca was glad she had something to busy herself with before facing her. God knows her whole body was shaking at a molecular level thanks to the presence of Aubrey in her apartment. It wasn’t something she was used to.

 

“Thank you,” Aubrey accepted the steaming mug smiling something so shy that got Beca all mushed over the floor. “I’m sorry I came up unexpectedly.”

“‘S okay,” Beca couldn’t help but inspect the blonde’s features all over again. It was as if she was discovering her for the first time all over again. 

“Ugh, I hate this, so I’ll be direct, okay?” Aubrey paused waiting for a reply and Beca was so eager to nod her agreement that she felt her brains jumping all over the place. “I was a coward. That’s why…” Aubrey breathed deeply before puffin out. “That’s why I didn’t want to face you. I knew you were leaving and I just… I couldn’t be good with it. I didn’t want you to leave us. To leave  _ me _ ,” Aubrey found interest in her coffee after she’s spoken the words. And Beca was just a fucking puzzle to even care. 

 

All she really wanted was to dissect the confession she just got placing the parts in order to just  _ understand _ . She wanted to understand the blonde’s actions so bad. 

 

“Why?” she found herself asking after a few -way too long - seconds of silence. 

“Because.” Was all Aubrey seemed able to offer. “I wasn’t ready to face my emotions. God, I’m not even ready  _ now _ . But like… I just had to act up on it before it was too late,” she confessed with pain tinted in the words. “I hope I’m not late?” She finally looked up at her and Beca could see the uncertainty in them. The same uncertainty she’s been feeling lately.

“Why now?” Beca didn’t want to be rude, really, she didn’t. But the words just escaped her mouth before she could shut them. Something that just seemed to leave the door open for more. “It’s been 5 months, Aubrey. Why now, after you’ve ignored my messages?”

 

The long silence was just too suffocating. Beca wasn’t sure if the dizziness was because she just stopped breathing or she was about to just get sick, but she sure as hell wanted the air to reach her lungs. 

 

“I told you. I wasn’t ready-”

“Bullshit,” Beca cut her, she knew it was pure bullshit. “We’ve been close before I left, and I don’t remember fighting. So pardon me if I don’t believe you.” Beca paused for a much-needed breath after her words came rushing. “I find it hard for you to just ignore the  _ friendly _ messages I’ve sent. I was trying to keep you in my life, dude!”

“I CAN’T SEE YOU AS MY FRIEND!” Aubrey got up and started pacing between the couch and the coffee table. “I can’t see you as my friend, Beca.” Aubrey’s hand started to play with her hair. Something the blonde did whenever she was… a mess.

“I can’t have you as my friend because I love you, Beca. I fell for you and I’m shitless scared about it because what if-”

 

Beca didn’t know what possessed her to do such stupid thing, but one second she was watching Aubrey pace in front of her and the next she was  _ kissing her _ . 

 

She was kissing Aubrey as if her life depended on it. She was kissing her as if all her world ended in that furious yet sweetest kiss. And Aubrey was kissing her back as if Beca was the oxygen she has lost long ago. She was kissing her back as if it was just the rightest thing to do.

 

“Beca,” Aubrey tried to talk after breaking apart for much-needed air.

“Shh. Let me have this moment,” Beca shushed resting her forehead on Aubrey’s before she searched her lips one last time. She knew they had a lot to talk, but that should have to wait.

  
  


All she wanted right now, was to enjoy the moment and just let themselves go. God knows she’s dreamed about kissing the blonde countless times… but this? Sweet baby Jesus, this couldn’t even compare with her dreams. This was  _ so much better _ .


End file.
